oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Griselda Emelisse
| alias = | epithet = | bounty = 496,000,000 }} "Empress" Griselda Emelisse is an infamous pirate and the of the Imperial Pirates. She was a former once purchased and owned by Saint Willberg who proceeded to raise her as his "Daughter" where she was forced to become a source of entertainment for his blood lust; serving as an assassin, executioner or gladiator as his owner dictated in an underworld Colosseum. She dreams of one day overthrowing the current world economical system, seeking to eliminate the and the Revolutionary Army before accumulating the remnants and reshaping the desolated and corrupt world into a utopia. Appearance Gallery Full Empress.png|Emelisse's complete appearance. Personality Calm, seductive and mystifying are three words synonymous with Emelisse as the select few that was capable to stand by her side would tell you, even those who knew her since her youth will readily state that even they know little of her knowing only what she allows them to see. The little that is shown leads too many often stating that she is a woman who rarely expresses her wrath or any other emotions she deems unnecessary as such she tends to keep a calm, cool yet detached attitude about her at all times when in the public eye or planning her next movement however on the same hand she is known to express a sunny if slightly seductive persona towards those who came to depend on her guidance something that seems to captivate numerous which makes many views her in a regal light. However what many is unaware of is these personage are mere facades to mask her true rambunctious and wild nature, something she quite regularly attempts to hide as even she knows that not many would follow a wild woman, despite her best efforts to hide this side of her she tends to let it slip when she gets overly excited or angry something the higher up with her crew regularly attempts to cover with little success, it’s not to say however that she is overly hot headed at all times as she is known to regularly give out Grand captivating speeches and both inspire and ignite the fury and passion within both her allies and enemies alike and is known to be a very skilled strategist one who is capable of foreseeing many events of a battle before said battle even began. As for mentioned Emelisse is quite the capable strategist something she owes to her vast amount of intelligence gathered over the years which as a result, grants her a sharp analytical mindset, making her vastly incredibly observant of her surroundings and those around her, which also adds the benefit of having a great memory and other advanced mental abilities, like the ability multitasking, the rapid organization and processing of skills and information, plan making and even knowing when to use deception or sabotage. Likewise, her mind grants her an advantage in her leadership as she uses it to gain political insight and knowledge that helps those that follow her immensely, something which has allowed her to survive in the international political world after forming her crew. While she holds what many would consider to be an abundance of positive traits she like many other figures with the world also holds negative traits as well, one being as a result of her obsession with completing her ambition she has developed a merciless and brutal way of dealing with those she deems trouble in the way of her ambition such as torturing her opponents in slow and agonizing ways in order to break their spirits and will before sentencing them to a public execution as a means to show the world what happens when you go against her another such trait is her tendency of keeping high profile individuals in the world as Slaves for her own amusement despite her dislike for the act of slavery. It should also be noted that despite her strong, confident and collected manner buried deep within herself Emelisse is a very insecure person who seeks to validate her own existence through the dependence that others have on her and even if she dislikes to admit it her years of torment as a slave has forever scarred her very soul making her unable to remain alone without her own mind and madness tormenting her, something she combats with the usage of her Devil Fruit to always have a familiar be it one with intelligence or a simple-minded creature as long as she isn’t alone with her madness she is perfectly fine, although she does at times allows her madness to run wild in battle to create familiars of unholy appearance that looked as if they crawled straight from Hell. She is also a very vengeful person being well known to hold long-standing grudges against someone to the point of an almost obsessive nature, in regards to that she is also known to pay back all debts owed no matter what it takes to be something she has made her own personal motto. Relationships Abilities and Powers As a the captain of the Imperial Pirates, Emelisse holds and maintains authority over the entirety of the personal who dedicated themselves to sail under her and those who decide to make their own crew subordinates to her thus giving her influence over their actions and power as well. Furthermore, she has the ability to issue orders to the ally crews who have sworn themselves to her cause and is highly capable of using them efficiently to advance her reach and power within the world while increasing her fame or infamy and entrapping the world within the palm of her hand effectively challenging the world and it's system themselves. Her strength and prowess is known drastically throughout the world and is regarded to be one of the stronger beings beings in the world and is highly considered to be one of the few individuals capable of clashing with the stronger patrons of the people who are arguable known as monsters in their own right. She is also often referred as one of the select few people capable of going up against the and the Revolutionary Army and having a standing chance of being successful and one numerous people make a priority to avoid if necessary. She is effectively known for her destructive capabilities which is often compared to that of the former Yonko , with some of her greatest accomplishments being the complete destruction of the once great empire of Cartecielo a empire that was known for it's vast and powerful military might, reducing the lush and grand landscape into nothing but dirt and rubble with relative ease while eradicating all sings of life on the continent, Eliminating a grand fleet of New world Veteran Pirates single handedly and taking control of the Missing Continents a branch of continents that was said to have been lost to the world following the end of the but was discovered to be located within the very edge of New World and separated from the controlled territories of the Yonko by massive and uncontrollable whirlpools and storms. She is stated to hold a very high effectively marking her as one of the smartest and deadliest pirates to roam the sea in the new age, she's also known to be a very excellent strategist and highly skilled tactician, one who constantly takes a methodical and analytical approach to her battles and always devising a plan to stay a few steps ahead of her opponents at all time. She also excels at reading her opponent's tactics, movements and battle patterns to anticipate how they will react and behave, effectively granting the ability to seamlessly develop proper countermeasures for any giving situation. It should be noted that due to her "Madness" she is a very abstract thinker with a highly active imagination which also helps gives her a different perspective on any giving situation, some which also helps boots her already incredible strategic mindset and allows her to employ unique and at time crazy and unpredictable tactical approaches and traps. In Recent years her infamy and influence has become so wide spread that at just the mention of her name is enough to invoke fear into even the most veteran of sailors, Pirate and Marine alike something which is well earned with the world officially recognizing her as nothing less than a monster comparable to the Yonko and Fleet Admiral. Tactical Skills Physical Abilities Despite possessing a slim build with very little muscle mass Emelisse is known as monster in terms of physical abilities being vastly capable of shattering structures made from the strongest concrete effortlessly, reduce a galleon class ship to ruing with a single kick, unleashing devastating attacks that are capable of producing producing shockwaves and wind tunnels as an after effect and able to effortlessly defeat some of the more powerful individuals in the world as well as being able to defeat even the mightiest with well placed strikes. Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Techniques Haki History Past Bounty Major Battles Trivia References Category:Ninshū Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Former Slaves